


Blame the Cat Burglar

by Wordlesswriter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Stiles Stilinski is on a burglar case. It turns out more than just a burglar case. And now the Avengers got into the mix. Captain America gets injured and Stiles is the only one who can save him. This is lightyears beyond his paycheck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Burglars Shouldn't Be Able to Do That

**Author's Note:**

> So Stiles is probably around 26-27. The Avenger had just banded. Probably 6 months after Chituari invasion.

Stiles doesn’t take burglar cases. Five years in the Force and two years being a detective, he has concentrated on the ones that have high possibility of supernatural connections like kidnapping, missing person and murder. It is after all the primary reason why he joined the Force. To be that person who can meddle between the human and supernatural worlds and exact a just and unbiased judgment. To stir hunters in the right path and also provide a sanctuary for innocent supernaturals. 

And now looking at his case at hand, Stiles knows that there is something big that's going to happen. It doesn't hurt that he recognizes some magical residue remaining at the crime scene. A jewelry store has been emptied of all its precious stones, all security cameras are busted as if it has been clubbed by an angry caveman. But they managed to capture the face of the burglar. 

Stiles has traced several similar cases across the states. And he has a very strong suspicion that the next hit will be in New York. It is the closest and the burglar has been steadily working a path to it. That's why he contacted NYPD and stayed at a crappy hotel.

He is right about New York being the next hit. But the burglar doesn't exactly came to steal some new shiny stones. It’s a little messier than that.

It turns out the burglar is actually an Earth Mage and he uses the jewelries as powerhouse for his stone golems and is now terrorizing New York. This is _way_ beyond his paycheck. 

The Mage declares war against NYPD for imprisoning his lover and threatens to destroy New York if they don't give him back his man. Love does make you do crazy things. But this guy has taken it to a whole new level. Like national threat level. 

NYPD immediately responds, heading to the rampaging Mage and setting up the perimeter. Stiles tags along a cruiser. His dad will be so mad at him. He is sure he's watching and he'll definitely see his only son on national television, tangling with a murderous mage. 

The mess get uglier when the NYPD chief refuses to release his lover. The Mage summons more golems and orders with a gleeful and maniacal cackle to destroy everything. 

NYPD gallantly fights back. But they are way out of their league. The bullets simply ricochet or just got absorbed. Stiles is very tempted to sing Bulletproof. 

Suddenly, the golems are being blasted away and explosions simultaneously go off. The Avengers finally arrives! And crowd booms a louder cheer. Hulk jumps on top of golem and pounds it.  Shield cut off a golems arm and a hammer smashes through a column of them. 

The Mage laughs manically. "You think it is that easy, don't you? My golems cannot be defeated." 

The rocks starts to float and reform into its monstrous form. He makes more, bigger and stronger ones. And in no time, the fight was in his favor. The Avengers are losing big time.

Stiles can't stay quiet anymore. He stands up and runs into the fray. Several officers calls him back, that he can't do anything. Ironically, he may be the only one who can do something. 

Stiles pulls out his other gun, the one which he reserves specially for this kind of situation. Stiles took a deep breath and let his magic flow into his gun. He whispers, “ _Shatter._ ” He can feel that _click_ that tells him his magic is working.

Stiles shoots the nearest one, aiming for the precious gem glinting brightly in contrast with the rest of its rough, unpolished body. It shatters and loses its unnatural brilliance and the golem breaks down into rubbles. It doesn't reformed again.

"Booyah!" Stiles cheers. He hasn't been in a target range for a month. It might be the best time for a shooting spree. 

 

Steve can see that they are at a tight spot. The monster rocks keeps reforming and the man controlling them have a shield that neither Thor nor Tony can penetrate. 

"What the hell?" Ironman curses through their coms. "Cap, five o'clock."

Steve turns to see a police officer shooting a golem. The golem breaks down and the surprising thing is it doesn't reform.

"How'd he do that?" Iron man asks. 

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Steve strikes his shield on the golem and then bounds after the officer. 

"Officer! How did you do that?"

The officer turns and Steve feels like the whole world stop. There he was the young man who helped him once upon a time.

“You see those shiny gemstones?” The officer asks. 

"Yes." Steve can see them glinting clearly. 

"They're like batteries. Break them-" the officer shoots a golem right at the gemstone and it drops into a pile of lifeless unmoving rocks. "and they break apart."

Steve nods and touches his earpiece. "Avengers, focus on the gemstones in their bodies. It's their battery. Break them and they won't reform." 

Steve decides to stay with the officer and covers him. The police officer decimates more golems than all of the Avengers put together.

But then, Steve’s shield got stock on a golem and he can’t take it back. And suddenly, he can't move and his life is being squeezed out of him. He can hear the sickening crunch of his own bones. Pain flares, burning and wild. White splashes across his vision.

He sees the young officer, he seems to be shouting, arguing with someone. But he can't focus. The pain is just too much and everything else is fading. There's ringing in his ears...

 

It feels like one of those movies. Stiles sees the exact moment the golem grabs Steve like some rug doll and tightens its hold. The super soldier grimices in pain. He doesn't scream not even when Stiles can hear the bones snapping, breaking and crunching into pieces. Stiles almost hurls everything he ate that morning.

He sees the agony on Captain America's face and it springs him into action.

"Let him go!" Stiles shouts. He can't see its power source. He shoots the golem in the head. The bullets only embeds in the concrete. Stiles fires until his magazine is empty but it won't break apart. "Damn it! He got nothing to do with your boyfriend."

"I don't care! I'll kill anyone who stands on my way.” And true to his words he commands his golem to kill Steve. It tightens its grip and Steve screams in pain. Something in Stiles snaps.

 _Fuck it_. Stiles doesn’t care if his powers got revealed on national television. Stiles has no choice but to use it now. The life of Captain America is much more important. Stiles takes a vial and a small blade costumized to be fastened on his belt holster. Using his thumb he opens the vial. Then he slices his left hand until he draws out blood. He let it fall inside the vial and drenches the mountain ash inside it. The powder of mountain ash starts to glow blue and Stiles finally feels that _click_ that means his magic has slotted in all the right places.

“Last chance to surrender.” Stiles offers to the mage.

“Never!” The mage bellows angrily. And the golems come bounding to crush him.

“Get out there!” He hears Ironman's warning. He can also hear the crowd calling him to move out of the way. But he stands fast, righteous fury surging in his vein.

Stiles points the opening of the vial to Steve. “ _Crumble_.” Stiles whispers. A continuous stream of black power rapidly shoots out of the vial and creates a tidal wave of black powder. It swallows the golem attacking him. It races across the streets, leaving piles of lifeless rocks.

“NO!!!!” The mage screeches, hurling a spell to Stiles. Mountain ash surges up and intercepts the spells.

The mage becomes more outraged. He blindly fires spell after spell at Stiles. But the mountain ash continues to intercept it.

Stiles clenched his hands into fists. The mountain ash engulfs the mage and forms a coffin like box to contain him.

"You hurt an innocent." Stiles states. "You are no longer worthy of your gift." And he proceeds to take away that spark of _power_ and makes him into a human. Stiles hates this part but sometimes it is necessary. He diverts the spark to the Earth, letting her take back what she had generously given.

When he is done, the mountain ash glows blue and disperse into the wind, fading as it goes back to nature.

Stiles puffs a heavy breath and he comes back from the high of using such potent and surmount power. His fingers are shaking, his knees are weak but he can still move, albeit barely. All he wants is to pass out. He has never used that much power in all his magical life.

The Avengers are gathered around Captain America. The hulk has changed back to Doctor Banner who is now applying first aide on Steve. He sprints to them.

"I can help." Stiles said. Everyone looks at him unsure. He didn't wait for them to agree. He pushes forward and kneels beside the injured hero..

The super soldier is breathing quick and shallow. Some bones are sticking out of his chest and his sides. His arms are bent and segmented unnaturally. Blood, warm and dark, is pooling around him.

Stiles immediately hold his hand and wraps thier hands with his magic, making it visibly glow.

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asks, an arrow pointing at his head.

"I'm binding his soul to mine. Temporarily. So when his body gives, he won't die." Stiles says sincerely. Stiles hover his free hand over Steve’s heart and from there he traces his life force.

Stiles can’t help but hiss a horrified, “Shit.” Every internal organ is damaged and most of them are beyond repair and so much blood is lost.

“What's happening?” Black Widow asks.

“There’s too much damage. I don’t have enough magic to heal him.”

“Can’t you just heal the important parts?” Ironman asked.

Stiles shakes his head. This couldn’t be it for Steve G. Rogers, the man who saved the world. The Fates can’t be this cruel. Something has to give. The soldier deserves to live. Steve deserves a happy ending.

Stiles makes a decision. He will save Steve, even if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

Stiles summons his life force. He feels like his body is burning, like those suicide run where you kept running even if your lungs and muscle are protesting for you to stop. Stiles starts to glow white and he gathers the light to the palms of his hands. He places it over Steve’s heart.

“What’s going on?” Hawkeye asks.

 “I’m healing him.”

“But you said-“

“I know. But I figured it out.” Stiles smirks through the pain. Every heart beat stabs like a knife. “I won’t let him die. I refuse to accept it. The Fates can kiss my ass.”

Stiles places his palm on Steve’s chest and he wills his life force to heal what has been hurt. To change the Fates’ design. The bones jutting out goes back to where it should be, wounds start to close and bruises begin to fade.

Stiles can feel the blood vessels in his head throbbing painful. His skin feels like being seared by fire. Just a little more, Stiles encourage himself and pours more of his life force into Steve. Steve gasps and he suddenly sits up, whole and healed.

“Thank you.” He said, marveling at his recovery.

“Anything for you, Cap.”

Stiles stands up but he sways a little. Thor steadies him. Stiles smiles thankfully at the God of Thunder.

“I guess my work here is done.” He gives cocky salute before he walks away.

He sees the NYPD officers looking at him with awe.

“He doesn’t have powers anymore.” He tells the Chief. He slowly ambles away from the scene. He catches a cab and goes back to his hotel. It doesn’t even take a minute before he passes out due to exhaustion. He is distantly aware of his phone ringing. But he just took down an Alpha Level threat and heal Captain America. He’s tired. Everything can wait until he gets his rest.


	2. Blame The Chronotemporal Displacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was pulled out of time. Something in the universe wants him to help a certain man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is not a follow up but rather a prequel. It's sort of a background for Steve and Stiles. And explanation for this line. "The officer turns and Steve feels like the whole world stop. There he was the young man who helped him once upon a time." (I for got the word "Man" there so I get if this confuses you)  
> Stiles is still in high school here, probably post season 2. and Yah, season 3 will never happen in my fic, so there's that too.

The shift was so sudden Stiles almost stumbled on himself. One minute he was walking in the crowded hallways of Beacon Hills High School on the way to his next class with Scott and Allison, and then he was walking on the Street New York. Stiles halted and spread his arms as if something threw him off balance. How the hell did he get here?

People had disappeared and apparated in front of him. And the new ones seem to be wearing vintage clothes.... Something crossed his mind. It made him stand still. It was impossible. But... He slowly looked around. Vintage cars. Old street signs were brand new. The traffic lights are missing. Moreover, most of the skyscrapers are missing. Everything looked like from those vintage films. Then it clicked. "Oh god! I time travelled! Dad is so going to kill me."

Stiles immediately run to an alley and hid from the world. How many people had seen him? Is he changing the present or the future, relatively speaking? And more importantly, how the hell is he going to get back? Fuck his life. It must be Tuesday. This always happens on Tuesday. Then he heard some voices, three men were ganging on a kid. By the sound of their squabble, the kid is definitely going to die.

And Stiles being his nosy self could not let that happen. Not anymore. Not after everything he had been through. So he helped him and the kid was really stubborn.

“Stiles.” Stiles offered his hand.

The short and skinny _(even more skinny than himself)_ man hesitantly shook his hand. “Steve. I have him on the ropes.”

“Who? You, kid?”

“I just needed an opening.” Steve scowled at Stiles then Steve started wheezing.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked as he hunkers worriedly over the vulnerable form of Steve.

“It’s nothing.” Steve said, turning away from Stiles.

“Asthma… You have asthma.” Stiles fished the inhaler in his pocket. Scott might not need it anymore but it was hard habit to break. He still carried one everywhere. “Breathe this in. Continue even until you heard a puff and hold it as long as you can.”

“What is that?”

“It’ll help you. Trust me.” Steve nodded and did as he was told. After three tries, Steve was breathing in properly.

“That’s a relief. What really is that?”

“Oh God. This is so not happening.” Stiles panicked. Inhalers were not supposed to be invent for the next 3 or 4 decades.

“Why what's wrong?” Then Stiles got an idea.

“This is a miracle drug we are trying to make. I'm not supposed to show it to anyone. Can you promise not to say anything about this to anyone until I say so?”

“Okay. I don't want to get you into trouble.”

“Thanks. You look terrible. May be I should bring you to the hospital?”

“No, this is nothing.”

“Nothing? Listen to me, punk. I just saved you from those men. I'm not gonna lose you to infection.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I have some supplies at home.”

When they were at the entrance of the alley, Stiles saw a man approach them. Then suddenly he was in a festival of some kind. Shit! He time travelled again. When and where was he this time?

Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar figure. It was Steve speaking with a man twice his size and seems to be in a double date.

 _This is too much for a coincidence_ , Stiles thought. Stiles had read a lot about time travel and if there was anything he learned, you could not see a face twice without something important that was going to happen. What it was? Stiles has no idea. But whatever force that was pulling him through the river of time, it wanted him to focus on this young man. He could feel it deep in his bones. He was meant to meet this man.

As soon as he realized this, Steve broke off from his group. Stiles followed him. Steve stopped in front of a poster. It was a recruitment propaganda for war.

“Seriously, you want to join the army?” Stiles asked.

Steve turned around with a very nasty glare.

“Stiles?” Steve was surprised to see him.

“You know what after the last scuffle we had, I thought you would have learned to stay out of trouble and here you are wanting to go to the biggest one there is.”

“It is an honor to fight for your country. Steve said. “You suddenly disappeared earlier."

Same day, Stiles thought. He was advanced for just a few hours.

"Sorry to be rude. I was... out of time. I had to go." Stiles looked at the poster. He was in 1941. World War II is just starting. What role does a Steve, a sickly young man, has to play in this war? It baffles Stiles unlike any other mystery he has faced.

“Why do you want to join the army?”

“There are men out there laying their lives for freedom. I got no right to do any less than them.”

Stiles studied him for a while and the little punk didn't even squirm for a fraction. He was actually dead serious. Stiles wanted to bang his head somewhere hard and equally numbing.

“I don't know if you are plain stupid or crazy. Nope, you are definitely both. For a small and skinny guy, you carry a heart brave enough to fight the whole world.”

“So you think I should do it?”

“Dude, I would definitely say 'Don't'. But that's me. I just don't want you to die out there.”

“I'm floored with your overwhelming confidence. It's staggering.” Steve said, flatly.

Stiles smirks at the heavy sarcasm.

“I'm just looking out for your skinny ass, you little punk.” Stiles looked at Steve. Steve was still defiant and he was intensely looking at the poster. He could not believe he was going to say this but stranger things had happened.

“Follow your heart. It'll never lead you astray.” Steve looks at him. “My mom used to tell me that. You should do what you feel is right.”

Steve looks back at poster. He nodded to himself and turned back to Stiles “I'm going to try again.”

"Wait-what? You already tried? _Before_?"

“Got rejected for seven times.” Steve shrugged. Stiles face palmed, like literally.

“And you didn't think it's time to stop?”

Steve shrugs again. Stiles sighed heavily. God, this guy.... Stiles can't even.

“Oh god you are so stubborn. I can't even. Oh god, whatever. Just get in there.”

“Thank you. I was about to give up. But you gave me strength to try again.”

Steve was about to go inside, but stopped midway and turned back to Stiles.

“However this goes, will you have a drink with me? If it's alright with you.” Steve asked blushing and looked up at him with a cup full of hope.

Stiles completely forgot his frustration and deflated with a sad smile. “Sure, if I still have time.” Stiles said, a little hopeful himself, wistfully but still hopeful. He had no control over his time after all.

As soon as Steve vanished inside the recruitment base, Stiles was pulled out of time again.

Stiles was in a camp. He did not know when he was or where. Then, he sees a man sitting alone, sketching angrily. Stiles did a double take because those eyes, those were Steve’s. And blonde hair was the same. But, his body and height and everything else was _a lot_ bigger. It bewildered Stiles. But he couldn’t be mistaken. No one else was there. It had to be Steve.

So Stiles, with a little hesitance, walked over to the man.

“Whatever did the paper do to you?” Stiles asked.

Steve looked up surprised.

“Stiles!” Steve tackled him into a hug. Stiles was caught off guard but he just rolled with it and hugged Steve. Steve pulled back and became shy of his sudden outburst. “I thought I'd never see you again. Why are you here?”

“I'm just passing by. I just arrive in the right time to catch you.” Stiles looked at Steve. This transformation is very much estrange. “Wow, what the heck did the army do to you?”

“I was subjected to an experiment. It worked well.”

“Not hard to notice.” Stiles said. “So what got you in such a foul mood?”

“It’s my bestfriend. I heard he was captured. I want to help rescue him but they won't let me.”

“Since when did you start actually listening to logic? The little punk I remember wouldn't even think before rushing into the fray.”

“Are you saying I should break my superior's order?”

“What does your heart tells you?" Stiles asked. “If you close your eyes, if you are still the scrawny punk I've met in the alley, what would have you done?”

“I'm not scrawny anymore.” Steve snaps indignantly.

“Physically, but I bet that that punk who saved a woman from guys twice his size is just right there, impatiently waiting to save another life.”

Steve stared at him, searching for something. Stiles did not know what he was looking for. But he didn't break away from those piercing blue eyes.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were burning with bullhead determination.

“I'm going to save him. No matter what it takes, I'll bring him back.”

Stiles smirks. “Once a punk, always a punk. Be careful.” Steve nodded and marched away.

Something crossed Stiles mind. “Wait!”

Steve stopped and looked back at Stiles. Stiles pulled out his wallet and he pulled out a red ribbon. He unfurled it, feeling the texture between his fingers. He tightened his grip on it and sighed with finality.

Stiles took Steve’s left hand and placed the ribbon on it. “I want you to have it. As a token of good luck.”

Steve frowns. “Is this something important?”

“It used to belong to my mom. It's one of the few things I kept of her.”

“Oh god. I can't take this.” Steve said pushing it back to Stiles. Stiles shook his head and pushed it back to Steve.

“If you want to give it back to me, you need to come back alive with your bestfriend. Only then will I take it back.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded.

Stiles pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I believe in you, Steve.”

Stiles pulled back and pats Steve's shoulders. “Come back, _alive_ , okay?”

“I will.” Steve said and took a step back, watching him as if it would be the last time he would see him. “You still owe me that drink. We'll drink when I come back.”

Stiles snorts but it pulled a smile out of him. “Sure, if I still have time.”

Steve nodded and turned his back on him. Stiles watched him march to a tent. Stiles hopes Steve will come back safe. When Steve was inside, Stiles was pulled out of time again.

Stiles was inside a tavern. Steve was at the bar drinking. Stiles walked closer to him. His shoulders were slumped and he looked so sad. He also looked… older. Something heavy rested on his shoulders.

Stiles took a seat beside him. A barman approached and asked what he would like to drink. “Do you have coffee?”

“Stiles?" Steve disbelievingly called his name.

Stiles faced Steve and smiled at him. "And I thought you'd never notice me."

“I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I last saw you.”

Oh yah, Stiles forgot. He was time traveling. It might have been just a few seconds to him. But to Steve, it must had been a few weeks or months. Stiles was curious how long he had jumped. “Yeah... How long has it been?”

“1 year and 5 months." Steve automatically said.

“You missed me.” Stiles surmised casually.

Steve smirked bleakly. "”God knows why. You always disappear on me.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I just don't have control of my time.” Stiles answered truthfully. “I can see you're hurting so much.” Stiles reached out and touched his hand. Steve eyed their hands. “You don't have to shoulder all your burdens Steve. Let me take some of it.”

Steve took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “My bestfriend died today. He died because of me.”

“What do you mean? Tell me from the start.”

Steve tells him, in short truncated sentences, what happened after he rescued Bucky. Steve looked for Stiles when he got back but he wasn’t there. Then he told him about the group they formed and that they were pursuing one of the Nazi sect across Europe. He tells him how his bestfriend died.

“He followed you because he was your bestfriend. I know he believes in what you believe in. So do not let him die in vain. Finish what you have started. Fight for the world in his name. Fight so people may never experience this tragedy.”

“Okay.” Steve pulled him into his arms, tight and desperate. “It feels like this is the last time I will see you.” Steve pulled him even closer, snuggling on his neck.

Stiles felt it was harder to breathe. His heart ached. Stiles grabbed Steve's back; he closed his eyes and pressed his face on Steve’s neck. It did feel like a farewell and it hurt.

“I want to see you again.” Steve whispered.

“Me too, Steve. Me too.”

Steve pulled away. He smiled sadly.

“When this war is over, have a drink with me?” Steve asked, hopefully.

Stiles laughs sadly. “I'd love to. I'll make time for you.”

Steve nodded, a bittersweet smile playing at his lips. “I'll hold you to that.”

Steve turned his back on him and walked away. When he was at the door, he looked back at Stiles. Stiles smiled at him and waved goodbye. Steve waved back and proceeded on his way.

When Steve was out of his sight, Stiles blinked and the familiar walls of BHHS building was suddenly in front of him. He was back where he started, standing in the middle of the crowded hallway. He came back on his own time.

“Stiles?” Scott asked, worriedly.

“What?” Stiles asked a little lost.

“Is something wrong? You just stopped and you smell really sad.”

Stiles looked around; looking for something he didn’t even know. He sighed. “It’s nothing.” It was as if it never happened. Could he just daydreamed it all?

Scott continued to look worriedly at him. “I’m fine, dude. Don’t sweat it.” Stiles slung an arm on Scott and stirred his bestfriend to their next subject. What an odd thing to imagine. It felt so real.

Later that night, Stiles pulled out his wallet to pay for their pizza. As he ruffles through his wallet, his lucky red ribbon was missing. Stiles caught his breath. It must be true then. He really did time travel.


	3. Blame it on Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been a avoiding Steve for quite sometime because of something and he plans on not meeting him again after the Earth Mage Scuffle. But, the universe has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story. I hope I don't disappoint you because I feel like i'm not doing justice to the first two parts with this one. But you guys keeps giving inspiration and strength to finish writing this and I'm quiet happy with it.  
> I'm sorry for taking so long to put this up but here you go enjoy.  
> P.S. May be I'll be putting up a new chapter of SHIELD ME next week.

Stiles wakes up to the sound of doorbell. He grumpily gets out of his bead and heads to the door. Yawning, Stiles opens the door. He stops mid yawn when he sees who is at the door. Stiles quickly clams his mouth shut.

Steve Rogers is standing in front of him. He looks at Stiles with mixes of wonder and hope, fear and happiness.

“Oh god.... Is it really you, Stiles?” Steve asks softly as if his very voice will make him disappear.

“Who else will save your ass, punk?” Stiles asks trying to be light but ends up choking on his own voice.

Steve tackles him into a tight hug and Stiles hugs back just as tightly.

“Stiles.” Steve calls his name softly. Stiles melts into his embrace, burrowing into Steve’s neck. Steve feels so warm and real and it makes Stiles cling a little tighter.

He mourned this man for years. He thought Steve died during the wars. He did not really have much information to look for a death in the sea of passing. It is only logical to assume that he had not survived the war or probably was long gone even before Stiles starts to cross the river of time.

Then 5 years later, a man in a very familiar suit appeared in the middle of an alien invasion. Steve in all his glory fought like an avenging angel sent from above. He was gallant and bold. He plowed through the enemy like a canon ball. Steve Rogers was legendary. It almost gave Stiles a heart attack seeing his old friend charging into the middle of the fray. It was surreal to see the skinny kid back in the alley waging against an impossible enemy. And yet, they won.

After that, Stiles have a lot of chance to finally reconnect with his old friend. However, he was guilty and ashamed. He should have recognized who Steve was. He could have saved his best friend. He could have saved him from a lot of pain. With a heavy and guilty heart, he kept his distance and watched from afar.

For too long, Stiles has been watching from a far. And in this moment, holding Steve so close, it feels surreal. He cannot promise he will be able to stay away again. He will surely want for more.

"Hey punk." Stiles greets longingly.

Steve pulls away but he keeps his hands on Stiles shoulder. Steve stares at Stiles, puzzling the familiar face. Stiles catches his breath at the intensity of Steve's gaze.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again." Steve voices one of his deepest sadness.

"Me too. I thought it was all a daydream." Stiles confesses.

"How? How is this even possible? What really happened?" Steve asks the question that has been bugging him since he saw the younger man.

"Time travel." Stiles said. "I don't really know how or why it happened."

"You've seen me for years now. Why didn't you come to me?" Steve accuses, hurt in ways he should not be but still he is.

"I couldn't face you." Stiles admits, his hands clenching on his side.

"Why?" Steve is perplexed. Stiles has done no wrong to him. He is nothing but supportive.

"Because I should have known who you were. The second I saw that star spangled costume, I could have saved you and your bestfriend. I'm sorry, Steve. You could have saved Bucky."

Steve couldn't believe that his friend was blaming himself for something he can not control, blaming himself for something Steve has been blaming himself for a long time too.

"Hey, Stiles, look at me." Steve says softly. But Stiles won't. So Steve touch Stiles chin and gently guides him to look back at him.

"It's okay, Stiles. It's not your fault. Besides, I don't think saving Bucky was really why you came back in time for me."

"But still. I'm sorry I couldn't help him." Stiles said forlornly.

"I am too. But Bucky won't like us blaming ourselves for his death. Don’t blame yourself for the things you don’t have control.”

"I'll try." Stiles smiles halfheartedly.

There was a silence. It is not oppressive as Stiles imagine it would be. It’s calm and lulling. It gives them time to examine one another.

"You've grown so much. It's a bit disconcerting." Stiles snorts and smiles.

"Look who's talking. I felt crazy suddenly seeing you no longer some scrawny-ass punk."

Steve smiles. "Say, remember those drink you owe me?" Steve looks hopefully at Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles says, his heart skips a beat.

"I'd like to collect them now, if you won't mind." Steve flashing a timid smile.

"Okay." Stiles says a little stunned. Steve smiled widely. "But can I just have a quick shower? I haven't cleaned myself yesterday coz I kind of passed out from all the magic."

Stiles walked backwards to his bed. But before he could turn, Steve quickly grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"You're not going to wink out of time, are you?" Steve asks fearfully.

Steve’s grip was firm but gentle. Stiles looked from where Steve was touching him up to his eyes, swirling with so many emotions. Stiles felt something warmed his chest as he heard the concern in Steve’s voice. He shook his head. "I've been chronologically stable for the past 9 years, I'm pretty sure no." Stiles put his free hand on top of Steve’s. “Besides, there’s no time I’d rather be than now.”

Steve pensively looked at Stiles. Something akin to hopelessness and fear glinted in his eyes. All Stiles could do was smile reassuringly. In the end, Steve nods and hesitantly let go of Stiles, his fingers trailing from the time traveler’s hands. “I will wait for you then.”

 

"I'm sorry if I go out like this." Stiles says, gesturing to the plaid long sleeve. "It's the only good thing I've brought with me." He has showered on a new record breaking speed. God, he smells awful earlier.

Steve looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled a small smile. 

"Not at all. It suits you well." Steve comments and he watches as Stiles flushes. Stiles scratches the back of his ears a little flustered at the Captain’s flattery.

"Uhm... Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Stiles says. Steve smiles at him. It is a good thing he changed his mind before leaving the tower and wore something nice and bit modern. “Where are we off to?”

Steve did not plan for this. But he has a list of places he wanted to try. Everyone has given him once or twice a place he needs to visit. He knows just where to take Stiles.

“There is this pizza parlor I’ve always wanted to try. Would you like to try it with me?” Steve is hoping, a small patch of sparking fire in his pocket. He doesn’t know for what but there is something on his frayed sleeve. Something scary but exciting.

Stiles grins big and says, “You had me at pizza.”

 

 

Stiles is amazing and bad. He’s the perfect mix of chaos and order. He doesn’t eat. He gobbles his food and talks with his mouthful. He flushes when Steve reminded him of this bad manner but he’d do it again after. It makes Steve smile. Everyone tries to be in their best behavior around him. Having Stiles be a blob is breeze a fresh air.

Steve had never _get on_ with anyone. Even with Bucky, he still has reservations. Don’t get him wrong. He’ll go to the end of the line for bestfriend but there are things he won’t be caught telling Bucky about. But with Stiles, he opens up completely. He speaks what is on his mind. There is just so much he wants to tell him. It feels like he knows him his whole life. Steve can’t shake the feeling of ease and familiarity. Stiles feels the same, he said so himself.

“I know It’s weird but I feel like I can tell you anything.” Stiles muses. Steve agrees.

After that, Stiles opens up about his life in beacon hills. His mom. His Dad. Scott. Werewolves. Steve is not as shocked as Stiles thought would be on that one. Steve had seen a lot of weird things, okay. Can’t rattle him so easily anymore.

“I thought you were an angel.” Steve confesses suddenly.

Stiles looks disbelievingly at Steve. “What? An Angel? Now that is something I never thought someone would use to describe me.”

“Well you are for me.” Steve said. “You came when I needed you the most. Plus, you never changed. Your clothes were the same. And the last time I saw you, which is more than a year after the last, you looked the same wearing the same clothes. So I thought may be you really were an angel. With a very peculiar way of dressing.”

“Nothing’s wrong with plaid and a batman shirt.” Stiles grumbles. Steve chuckles. Stiles glares at Steve, just so he knows he’s not that funny. “If I know you’ll just be insulting my fashion sense in the future, I should have let those guys beat up your scrawny ass back in the 40’s.”

Steve laughs, deep and hearty. Stiles chortles and can’t help but smile in spite of himself.

“But seriously, I’m no angel. Everyone will tell you I’m exactly the opposite.” Stiles says, holding up his hand like he’s guilty of something.

Steve shakes his head and deliberately catches and holds Stiles’ eyes.

“You came in my greatest need. You were there when I was in my lowest low. If that is not what an angel do, then what is?" Steve reaches for Stiles hands. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Stiles asks, perplexed.

“For being there.” Steve answers, openly.

“Like I had a choice.” Stiles quips, mockingly. “The universe must be punishing me.”

“You’re stuck with me now, pal.” Steve retorts jovially.

Stiles grins. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Steve would like to say that they have very nice and long chat but sadly, evil doers can’t get a hint when they are not wanted. Halfway through their second pizza, the Avengers get a call to assemble. Steve apologizes profusely as he gets some bill to pay for their food. Stiles is hit by a great idea.

“I’m coming with you.” Stiles proclaims when Steve is about to leave. Steve is going to refuse and Stiles can see it coming. Stiles holds up his hand and makes a silencing motion.

“If you are going to say it’s too dangerous for me, I’m going to kick your not so scrawny, star spangled ass back to the forties.”

Steve smiles sheepishly. “But-”

“No buts.” Stiles cut in.

Steve sighed in resignation. _Seriously, is being stubbornly loyal a brunette thing?_ Steve asks himself. “Okay. We need to go back to the tower.”

Stiles smiles mischievously and Steve finally get why everyone thinks he’s the opposite of an angel. “I can get us there so much faster than you can say no.” Stiles holds Steve’s hand. Steve can feel his fingers tingle with something akin to electricity. Steve can’t tell if it was Stiles’ magic or something else. And before he can ask what Stiles meant, blue light flashes and they are standing inside the avenger’s conference room.

And that is how Stiles finds himself fighting supervillains two days in arrow with the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. He might have been bruised banged a little a lot. And he might be suffering from a concussion mild bump. And it was a foe out of his league. _(But he totally kicked Taskmaster’s ass, metaphorically and literally)_ But it is so much worth it. They had save the day.

 

Steve and Stiles are sitting on the side walk taking a rest as Tony handles the press. Bruise had just cleared Stiles from a concussion, moments ago but would like to keep an eye on him just to be safe.

“I’m fine, Steve. I’ll can heal my injuries after a rest and I’m good as new.” Stiles reassures Steve when he sees him looking at him worriedly.

"Stiles, sleep at my place." Steve offers so he can keep an eye on him just to be safe.

Stiles grins, flinching when he pulls a muscle. "For a man from the forties, you seemed to be well caught up with modern culture." Stiles says. Steve flushes.

"Oh gosh. I didn't mean to mean that. I-"

Stiles begins to laugh. Steve realized the other man was just teasing and he laughed in-spite of himself.

"Okay, I’ll sleep with you." Stiles says and winks coyly.

Steve smiles at him and Stiles smiles back.

"But would you mind if I want you to sleep with me?" Steve asks. He's afraid. Has he read too much into their situation? But he is hoping that whatever spark he's feeling is also felt by Stiles.

Stiles tones down and his features become a little serious but his smile never left his lips.

"Quite the contrary actually." Stiles admits. Stiles reaches for Steve’s jaw and gently brushed it. Steve shivers at the contact, his breath hitches. Stiles pulls him down and he goes willingly. Their lips met. There was no pause, no second thoughts. It is fluid and smooth. It feels right.

Camera flashes and people are watching them. But Steve doesn’t care. All he can think about now is how Stiles lips feel against him. The gentle scrape of teeth on his lips. The sway of tongue as he takes a taste of Stiles. It was powerful and overwhelming. Steve is intoxicated. Never in his life had he wanted more.

Slowly they pulled apart. Steve can see the bright blush on Stiles cheeks. Steve breathlessly pants with a smile on his face. “That was long overdue.” Stiles says.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Steve says.

Somehow they broke Tony who cannot believe he just saw Captain America kissing a guy. Somehow they broke the internet. Somehow they made it through every newspaper world the next day. It is ridiculous. They’ve been called out to out their secret marriage for fuck’s sake. Pepper and Agent Coulson were furious with the media frenzy. In Stiles’ defense, he had a concussion, that one was met with flat stares.

And somehow, Stiles finds himself in having breakfast Steve’s bed with Steve himself asking him out on a date. He said, “Yes”.


End file.
